


the definition of perfect

by nochues



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Making Love, Morning Sex, Slow Sex, safe sex, theyre in love ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24048112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochues/pseuds/nochues
Summary: if you asked akaashi, he'd tell you the definition of perfect is bokuto koutarou.ORakaashi and bokuto have sleepy morning sex.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 18
Kudos: 435





	the definition of perfect

Bokuto looks best in the morning.

Akaashi always thinks that to himself, always thinks the same thing for every time of day, but this time, he swears he means it. There was something about so _pure_ he looked in the morning, how the pale sunlight would illuminate his face, making his normally angular face look so _soft_ , and— _fuck_ , he's in love. Not that it's anything new, but every time he stares at him, takes him in, he swears he falls in love all over again.

Bokuto was snoring lightly. _Figures_ , Akaashi thinks, as he stretches out his arms and legs with a quiet yawn. The two were celebrating their second anniversary in Kyoto. The day prior, they'd spent hours walking around and sightseeing, taking photos and selfies by the cherry blossoms and bamboo forests, so he isn't surprised that his boyfriend was so passed out.

Akaashi walks over to their hotel room’s fridge, grabbing a bottle of water, when Bokuto stirs awake. His eyes, still droopy from sleep, flutter open, and he turns onto his side to look at him.

"G'morning," Bokuto says, his voice muffled from the pillow he was hugging in his arms.

"Good morning, honey," Akaashi says to him softly, leaving the bottle on the counter so he could place a kiss on his forehead. "I'm surprised you woke up."

"The bed got cold without you."

"Oh no, my poor baby."

Akaashi says it in a slightly teasing tone, but he can't help himself from slipping back into bed with him—he loves this man _so damn much_. He loves him more than how the stars love the sky. More than how the moon loves the ocean. His love for him is infinite, always growing, never receding.

"You wearing glasses should be illegal," Bokuto murmurs.

Akaashi raises an eyebrow with a small laugh, holding the hand Bokuto was using to cup his face. "Shouldn't you be used to it by now?"

"Maybe." He says it so honestly and sheepishly, Akaashi can't resist giving him a gentle kiss on the lips.

Bokuto lets out a soft exhale, and the two stare at each other for a moment, foreheads pressed together. And then, this time it's Bokuto who kisses first, and there's a little more neediness to it, a little more urgency. He licks Akaashi's bottom lip, and he opens his mouth earnestly, letting his tongue slip against his, their fingers intertwining. They pull away for a breath, and Akaashi moves to lean in for another kiss, but Bokuto's mouth is on his neck, lightly leaving a trail of kisses downwards until he nips at his shoulder. Akaashi lets out a soft whine, his own hands slipping underneath the other's shirt, feeling and touching and _wanting_.

Bokuto's fingers play with the waistband of Akaashi's boxers. "Can I?" he asks, tentatively, and the other nods his head. In a moment, both of the two had their underwear discarded, before the two leaned in for another languid kiss, slowly grinding against each other.

Akaashi gasps when he feels Bokuto's hand on his dick, and he bites down on his clenched fist as his boyfriend gently jerks him off. His thumb plays with his tip, where a bead of pre-cum had formed, and spreads it between his fingers before he pumps his length again, the feeling much more slicker. Akaashi's face is flushed, his eyes squeezed shut from pleasure, and the sight only prompts Bokuto to move his hand faster, wanting him to feel as good as possible.

Akaashi's hips begin to stutter and he places his hand on Bokuto's, holding him still.

"Wait." His voice is barely above a whisper, trembling. "I don't wanna cum yet. Not like this."

And just from the intent look in his eyes, Bokuto nods his head in understanding. He moves to open the bedside drawer (and even in that split second he was away from Akaashi's side, he felt like it was a split second too long), bringing back a bottle of lube and a condom packet. Bokuto pours the lube onto his fingers as Akaashi removes his shirt, rubbing his finger pads together to warm it up, pulling his boyfriend on top of him.

Akaashi is up on his knees, a hand on Bokuto's shoulder for balance, and he's quiet when a finger is pressed against his perineum, quiet when it slides up against his rim. And slowly, it's pushed in, pumping in and out until there was little to no resistance. The second finger is pushed in with the same preparation.

Akaashi can't help the moan that slips out when the third finger slips in, curving slightly but hitting that sweet spot _just right_ , just good enough for Akaashi to grip Bokuto's hair and tug it faintly. These motions aren't new—they've gone through these same actions for what feels like a million times—but he'd be lying if he didn't say that every time Bokuto touched him, it still felt electrifying.

Bokuto puts his mouth on Akaashi's left nipple, his tongue flicking over the pink bud before he sucks on it, humming contentedly from the moan he elicits. Then, he does the same to the other, and peppers kisses across Akaashi's chest until the latter cups his face in his hands and pulls him in for another kiss.

Akaashi whines at the loss when Bokuto pulls out his fingers to slip on the condom, but holds his breath as the tip presses against the entrance; holds his breath as his boyfriend pushes in, pushes deeper, up to his hilt.

They're both panting, and Akaashi doesn't know why—they'd barely even moved—and Bokuto places his hands on his waist, again kissing his chest, neck, jawline, before he finally rolls his hips.

 _It's so much,_ Akaashi thinks, dazed, holding Bokuto's head up against his chest. He thinks that every time. _So thick._

“You really turn me on, Akaashi,” Bokuto murmurs into his chest. “Did you know that?”

"And you feel so good, baby," he tells him between breaths, and Bokuto smiles at that. _He's the sun,_ he thinks. _No person could have a smile this bright._ "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Bokuto tells him, and his words are so sweet, like they‘re covered in honey, and Akaashi can't help but lean in and kiss him again. And again. And again.

Before the two even realize it, they'd gone from a sitting position to Akaashi now on top of him, and they laugh as their foreheads press together, laugh as Bokuto hurriedly removes Akaashi's glasses for him in fear of breaking them. And then they switch positions again, and now Bokuto is on top of _him_ , and Akaashi wraps his legs around his waist, draping his arms around his back.

"Does it hurt?" Bokuto asks gently. Akaashi nods his head, just slightly. "Do you want me to slow down? To stop?"

"No, it's okay," Akaashi replies breathily, giving him a reassuring smile. "But I _do_ want you to kiss me again..."

Bokuto rolls his eyes, though he's absolutely endeared. "As if you'd need to ask..."

He leans down for another open-mouthed kiss, moans hot against each other's lips. Bokuto's pace starts getting irregular, quicker, and Akaashi knows he's going to cum soon, so he puts his hand on his own cock to jerk himself off.

Akaashi clenches his ass around Bokuto, causing the latter to emit a low groan, thrusts getting faster and faster until— _there—_ Akaashi feels his dick twitch inside of him, feels him release into the condom.

It doesn't take too long until he cums, too, immediately getting flustered and apologizing as a streak lands on Bokuto's cheek, though he just laughs and assures him it's fine, wiping the cum with a finger and sucking it off (if Akaashi hadn't just came, he knows he'd be getting hard again). Gently, he pulls out of Akaashi, tying off the condom and throwing it into the waste bin, before flopping back onto the mattress, pulling him into a bear hug.

"You're like a giant puppy," Akaashi remarks, burying his face into Bokuto's chest.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

They lay like that for a while, their legs tangled together, both hands intertwined, and Akaashi listens to Bokuto's heartbeat, listens to the _thump thump thump_ ing slow down until it reaches a normal pace again. It's his favorite white noise, he thinks—his boyfriend’s heartbeat.

He pulls away just a little bit to admire Bokuto's face, and the latter's eyelids are already drooping again from tiredness. But he reaches out, places a hand on his cheek, stroking it gently with his thumb (and Akaashi takes that hand, kisses its palm).

"I love you so, so much," Bokuto whispers.

"And I love you, too," Akaashi softly replies.

Bokuto eventually falls asleep again—a typical Post-Orgasm-Bokuto thing—and Akaashi takes in every feature of him, every curve, every line, every angle, every sunray that gently glimmers over his skin. _He's perfect_ is all that runs through his mind. He repeats it in his head, again and again like a mantra. _Bokuto Koutarou, you're absolutely perfect._

"I love you so, so much." The words slip out of his mouth even if he knows Bokuto doesn't hear it. _My angel, my sun. I love you so, so much._

It doesn't take long before Akaashi, too, drifts back to sleep.


End file.
